Novios
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Kid!Lock. Todo el mundo tiene derecho a tener su primer amor en Pre-Escolar, y Sherlock no va a ser menos que los demás. Aunque no sea una chica la elegida, él está decidido. ¡Felicidades Smile!


**Smile, ¡FELICIDADES! ¡Espero que lo disfrutes! Y sobretodo, que cumpla tus expectativas :D**

* * *

**No****vios**

Mycroft estaba en su habitación haciendo los deberes. Estaban solos en casa, y tras recoger a Sherlock del colegio, le había dado de comer y lo había dejado en su cuarto jugando con los playmobil. Tenía la puerta abierta por si acaso pasaba algo, aunque Sherlock no era un trasto, al menos no después de comer.

Alzó la vista y le vio cruzar el pasillo.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Al baño —dijo Sherlock en un murmullo mientras se dirigía a este.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No, ¡ya soy mayor! —exclamó indignado.

—Sherlock, tienes cuatro años. No eres tan mayor —recalcó Mycroft mirándole con una ceja alzada.

Sherlock no respondió, cuando llegó al baño puso la pequeña escalera de plástico que le habían comprado y se subió para quedar a una buena altura del lavabo. Se quitó la mano derecha del dedo índice de la izquierda para revelar un pequeño corte. Le echó agua y luego buscó una tirita de animalitos.

Sonrió orgulloso al ver como el mismo se había curado el corte y regresó a su cuarto.

Mycroft estaba allí, mirando todo el suelo lleno de pequeños recortes de cartulina de color rojo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Mycroft con curiosidad cogiendo uno de los trozos que parecía una tortuga deforme.

—¡Nada! ¡Vete! —exclamó saltando para coger el trozo de cartulina.

—Sherlock, ¿y esa tirita?

—Nada…

—Sherlock… —dijo Mycroft muy serio cruzándose de brazos.

El pequeño suspiró y miró al suelo.

—Me he cortado… —admitió sonrojándose.

—¿Y qué estás haciendo para cortarte? ¿Es un trabajo del cole? —dijo agachándose para quedar a su altura.

—No…

—¿Y el que es Sherlock? ¿Por qué estás haciendo tortugas de cartulina?

—¡No son tortugas! —dijo Sherlock muy ofendido —. ¡Eres un tonto!

—Parecen tortugas deformes…

—¡Pues no son tortugas gordito! —exclamó Sherlock dándose la vuelta.

Mycroft suspiró y se sentó en el suelo. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ofenderse cuando Sherlock se metía con su peso.

—¿Y qué es?

—Nada.

—Va Sherlock, que te ayudo venga. Dime que es…

Estuvo unos minutos en silencio pero Sherlock pensó que si quería hacer las cosas bien quizás debería pedir ayuda. Y Mycroft no les diría nada a sus padres, bueno, casi nunca hablaban con sus padres.

—Un corazón… —susurró.

Mycroft alzó una ceja.

—¿Un corazón? ¿Y por qué un corazón? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Es que… ¡Hay muchos niños que tienen novias!

—¿En tu clase?

—Sí… Bueno se dan besitos en la casita del patio y van por ahí cogidos de la mano… —explicó Sherlock dándose la vuelta y chocando un dedo índice con el otro —. Y mañana es San Valentín….

—Oh… —dijo Mycroft sonriendo de medio lado —. ¿Y tú también quieres una novia? ¿Hay alguna chica guapa en tu clase? —preguntó.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No quiero una novia! —dijo ofendido.

—¿Entonces a quien le darás un corazón? —preguntó Mycroft alzando las cejas.

—A John —respondió Sherlock sonriente.

Mycroft le miró completamente sorprendido. Sin duda no se esperaba esa confesión, sobretodo viniendo de alguien tan pequeño.

—¿John…? ¿John es un chico?

—Sí, es un chico, ¿por qué si no se iba a llamar John? —preguntó Sherlock sin entender.

Mycroft se dio una colleja mentalmente por haber formulado esa pregunta tan estúpida.

—Entonces, quieres hacer un corazón para dárselo a John, que es un chico.

—Sí —dijo Sherlock hinchando los mofletes —. ¿Me vas a ayudar? Quiero que John sepa que es un corazón no una tortuga… —dijo mirando con tristeza sus deformes recortes.

Mycroft miró los recortes y sonrió de medio lado.

—Claro, te echo una mano —dijo cogiendo un trozo de cartulina de los que estaban bien —. Dame un rotulador.

—¿Para qué lo quieres? —preguntó Sherlock confuso.

—Tú dámelo…

Sherlock fue hacia su escritorio, cogió un rotulador y se lo tendió a Mycroft. Vio como este dibujaba la forma de un corazón en la cartulina y gruñó. Eso se le había pasado. Mycroft recortó la forma cuidadosamente y se la enseñó a Sherlock.

—¿Qué harás? —preguntó —. ¿Le escribirás algo?

—Oh… Sí, ¿no?

Mycroft rió, le dio el rotulador.

—Puedes escribirle algo y luego doblarlo. Así se lo das y nadie sabrá que pone excepto él…

Sherlock asintió, cogió el corazón recortado, lo puso sobre el escritorio y comenzó a escribir.

—¿Qué le vas a poner? —preguntó Mycroft con curiosidad.

—¡Tu no mires! ¡Solo lo verá John! —dijo Sherlock ofendido mientras se tumbaba sobre la cartulina.

—Vale, vale… —dijo Mycroft riéndose, besó a su hermano en la coronilla y salió del cuarto.

Sherlock se mordió la lengua pensando en que ponerle, estuvo varios minutos mirando la tarjeta.

—Oh, ¡ya! —exclamó sonriente antes de escribir.

"_Eres interesante_

_Sherlock"_

Miró la tarjeta varias veces asegurándose de que estaba perfecta, la dobló y la guardó en su mochila junto a sus libros. Se pasó el resto del día en silencio pensando en cómo dárselo e ignorando todas las preguntas de Mycroft.

Al día siguiente, durante el recreo, Sherlock miraba a todas esas parejas que estaban cogidos de la mano o jugando a las casitas. John estaba al fondo, jugando en la caja de arena solo. Era nuevo y tenía acento australiano, así que muchos se burlaban de ello aunque John nunca replicaba, le daba igual.

Se acercó lentamente a él con las manos a la espalda para esconder la tarjeta y completamente rojo. John elevó la vista y sonrió.

—Hola Sherlock —saludó sonriente.

Sherlock apretó los labios y extendió rápidamente el corazón doblado hacia él mientras se ponía aún más rojo.

—Para ti —dijo casi gritando.

John abrió los ojos sorprendido, cogió la cartulina y la abrió. Leyó la nota y abrió los ojos sorprendido, luego miró a Sherlock.

—¿Gracias…? —preguntó confundido.

Sherlock arrugó el entrecejo completamente confundido.

—Pero eso no era lo que tenías que decir… —se quejó.

—Oh… ¿Y que era? —preguntó John.

—Pues que querías ser mi novio…

—Oh… ¿Quieres que seas tu novio? —preguntó John doblando la tarjeta y guardándosela en la bata.

Sherlock asintió lentamente mientras se movía en el sitio nervioso.

—Vale —dijo John sonriendo —. Somos novios —anunció feliz antes de volver a su pequeño castillo que había hecho con arena.

Sherlock se sorprendió de lo rápido que había sido y lo fácil. Se sentó al lado de John y sonrió.

—¿Puedo jugar contigo? —preguntó.

—¡Claro! —dijo John animado —. Los novios hacen cosas juntas.

Sherlock sonrió y jugó junto a él todo el recreo. Cuando entraron en clase cogidos de la mano le da igual que algunos se rieran de él, tenía novio y eso era lo importante.

**FIN**


End file.
